Feeling Buggy
by Pricat
Summary: Snow is very sick with a strange cold which nobody, not even Merlin can cure but a new foe has done it as revenge along with Rapunzel and Charming...
1. Something Bad this Way Comes

Feeling Buggy

_A/N Hey guys. I felt like writing this because I got ideas after working on my new Aria novel plus my friend Inyunaruto365 has the flu and that also inpired me too._

Fiona was worried as she heard a loud sneeze shake the swamp house from outside.

"It's not me.

I had the cold last month remember?" Snowgre told her.

He saw Puss running back and forth with things.

"_What's going on with him?_

_I'm going to have to find out." _He thought following Puss to the spare room.

"Guys I'm… fine." He heard a voice say weakly.

It was Shrek.

"Wow that's weird.

He's burning up faster than I thought.

Let's not tell Fiona." He heard Puss say.

"I think she'll have to know.

Besides he looks worse." Artie told him.

"Tell Fiona what?" Snowgre asked as he entered the room.

"That Shrek has the flu." Artie answered blushing.

"Guys it's just a little cold." Shrek said sneezing.

But Fiona was already out.

She was in Far, Far Away.

She saw Doris come towards her.

"You've got to come quick!

Something's wrong with Snow!" she told her.

Those words filled Fiona with dread.

She came with her at once to the palace.

Lillian saw fear in her daughter's eyes.

Snow was lying in a bed paler than before and asleep and weak.

"What happened to her?

I want to know!" Fiona said angrily.

"We don't know.

Cindi went to visit her and found her like that.

We were worried about telling you." Doris replied as Merlin appeared.

Fiona, Cinderella and Lillian watched as he examined Snow.

"Well?

What's wrong with her?" Fiona asked sadly.

"It seems she has some cold I've never seen before." he answered.

"But you're a wizard!

Can't you use some sort of spell?" Cinderella asked angrily.

That surprised them all.

2I-I can't.

This isn't a normal cold I'm dealing with here." he told them.

"I know what it is!" a voice said as somebody entered the swamp house......


	2. Reunited with Old Friends

Feeling Buggy

_A/N For those who don't understand what's going on in this chapter, it involves my secret kingdom Aria which is this mystical world I created two years ago in college but I'll explain more later. _

Fiona was amazed to see who it was.

It was a slender looking twenty one year old with short auburn hair, wore red and black glasses with a black baker boy cap on, a leather gilet.

She also wore crocodile skin boots and black jeans.

"Carley?

Is that you?" she asked gently.

"Yeah it's me.

I know what made Snowdrop sick." The woman replied to her as they hugged.

"You do?

What is it?" Doris asked excitedly with Cinderella.

"It's a Flu Monster.

He escaped from Aria.

That's where Leah and I have been for most of the year." Carley told them.

"How did it get from your kingdom?" Fiona asked her friend.

"We don't know.

Ogre Child along with Jen and the other Arian Knights are searching for clues as we speak." She said.

"Come on let's go back to the swamp." Fiona told her as they left.

But Leah was worried as she saw Ogre Child and the other Arian Knights and Ogreix Warriors return.

"What's wrong?

What did you guys find out?" she asked the blue skinned Ogreix Warrior and Queen of Aria.

"That vain prince is back along with Rapunzel and Nela a Heart Tainter.

They're bad news.

We need Carley back." Ogre Child told her.

Leah understood.

When both Carley and Ogre Child used their Ogreix, nothing could stop them seeing as Ogre Child was Carley's alter ego.

"Portalus Openus!" Leah said as magic shot out of her armoured hand.

She then walked through the portal.

But at the swamp Fiona saw that her friend's eyes were full of sadness.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

"The Flu monster was here." she simply said as they ran into the house.

Fiona was very nervous seeing Shrek worse than before.

"H-He was here.

He attacked Shrek with his ill bringing magic making him sick!" Carley said angrily.

"It'll be okay.

We can fix this!" she heard Leah say as she appeared in her Knight of Friendship armour.

"How will it?" Fiona asked her.

"We'll need to stop Rasgos that vile Flu Monster before he does the same to Aria and everybody else in this realm!" Carley told her.

"But we need Kino to do this." Leah told her.

"No sweat.

We're going to need Jen's help along with Equils and you Leah, you too Fiona.

Don't worry.

Because you're not from Aria, Rasgos's magic isn't that bad.

Besides Leah, Jen and Equils are immune to him." Carley explained.

"Is he.... what made Snowdr- I mean Snow sick?

Merlin said it was a cold he'd never seen before." Fiona asked them.

"Yes he is but once we get Kino to help, he'll take care of him.

Ready to go?" Leah answered.

Fiona nodded along with Carley.

"Portalus Openus!" the Knight of Friendship yelled as a portal appeared.

They then went through it and it vanished.

Charming growled in the Domin Forest as he saw Fiona along with Carley and Leah appear in the middle of Latanis, the main city of Aria.

"Don't worry honey.

Soon Rasgos will take care of them!" Rapunzel reassured him.

"Yes but you don't understand.

Carley is the one who made Aria and brought it and all it's magical beings to life." Charming told her.

"So we make her let us rule!" she cackled along with the Heart Tainter......


End file.
